My Side Of The Story
by il libro
Summary: One day Bella's world comes crashing down on her. She finds out she has been making her boyfriends sister's life hell for 4 months and she feels horrible . . . how can she face Edward, her boyfriend? I suck at summary's but please give it a try :
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya Peeps, this is my first fanfic that I really like writing and this story is actually based off something that happened to me :(**

**Anyhoo, I don't own ANY of the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does . . . :)**

"Hi Alice! So how did you go on Saturday? My sister's team won, 20-Nil! Her team now has a guaranteed place in the finals! " I asked the small girl who was 3 years younger than me.

"Oh, we lost, thanks to your sister's team!" she said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"What do you mean, you weren't even playing against her?" I asked, confused.

"Because your sister's team won, we got kicked out of the grand finals!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise,"

I was shocked, never before had Alice seemed upset by our friendly banter.

It had been going on since I discovered she versed my sister Rosalie in girl's Basketball. I sighed, just as the bell rang signalling my next class.

That night I fell asleep to the sound of rain pitter-pattering on the roof.

"Miss Swan, you're wanted at Reception," my teacher called as she hung up the phone.

"Do you know why?" I asked

"No, Mrs Richards just said to go down their," I nodded, confused.

As I walked down the corridor I tried to think of all the reasons as to why I was needed by Mrs Richards. As soon as I got to the desk she pointed me straight to the Principal's office. I stared in disbelief before I pulled myself together and forced myself to walk through the dreaded doors.

"Sit down please Miss Swan," Dr Williams grunted. I sat. "Now Miss Swan, do you have any idea why you are here?"

"Err, no? Should I?" I replied, perplexed.

"Well, according to Alice Cullen, you have been bullying her for the past 4 months," he said. I nearly fell off my chair.

"Bullying? I had no idea she saw it that way! I would never ever in my entire life let anyone feel the way I did!" I said hysterically, on the verge of tears. I felt horrible.

"And according to what she told the councillor, Ms Geramia, you punched her on the arm and left a bruise for two weeks, swung her around after she took your picture and squeezed her wrists," he continued.

"What, but I never did any of that! I wouldn't hurt her, she's so small and fragile looking!" I exclaimed

"Hmm, well the constant banter doesn't bother me, but the thing that worries me is the punching and swinging her around part" he said.

"But Dr Williams, I didn't do any of that! I only tried to grab her phone of her when she took a photo of me so I could delete it, and then I tapped her on the arm one time to get her attention, but I never meant to hurt her physically or mentally," I cried.

"Hmm, well it seems that you didn't intentionally put her through any of this, however I will have to ask you not to speak to her again, just when you pass her in the corridor simply smile, wave, say hello. And for your sake and hers, don't touch her," he concluded.

I nodded, I then stood up and left, visibly shaking. As soon as I was in the safety of the toilets, I burst out crying. How was I supposed to not talk to Alice if she was my boyfriends little sister?

**So now that you have officially finished reading chapter numero uno (that's Italian for number one - just incase you didn't already know) can you pretty please leave a review of what you think and if you think i should keep on writing the story :)**

**Cya,**

**Il Libro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody **** I know this chapter may be shorter, but a lot more goes on (at least compared to my last chapter). I promise to try and extend the chapters in the near future**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does*****

I sat, staring at my laptop screen, willing the words to come so I could just get this stupid essay over and done with. "In the book "So Much To Tell You" by John Marsden, the . . ."the what? I finally gave up and shutdown my laptop. It was hopeless, I couldn't concentrate. I thought back to what happened when my friend Angela found my crying in the toilets.

"_Bella, Bella! Is that you? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Angela cried, continuously tapping on the toilet door._

"_It's nothing, I'm f-f-f-fine," I couldn't hold the tears in any longer and I burst out crying into another round of loud sobs. I gave in to Angela and opened the door. She immediately rushed to my side. I hesitated for a second and then I told her everything, right from the very beginning._

"_It all started one day when I was walked into the changing room and saw her and her friend putting on their team's uniform. It's quite distinctive, black and yellow. My sister Rosie, she plays for the Numero Uno's and Alice played for the opposing team, the Eagles. I asked Alice what division she was in and she said the U14 B's, which is the division Rosie plays in. I told them about my sister and wished them luck. Then in the 4 months following that, I met her brother, started dating him, continued to joke around with her and apparently physically and mentally scar her," I finished with a sigh. _

_Why did you say apparently?" asked Angela_

"_Because I had no idea I was hurting her that way, if I had, I would've stopped," I replied._

"Therefore, John Marsden uses different techniques to give the main character a voice, even if she chose not to speak." I sat back in my chair. There, it was done, my essay. But there were still some things I needed to sort out in my life before I did anything else.

**The Next Day**

"Edward, we really need to talk," I said, looking up into those stunning green eyes of his.

"Can it wait Bellz, I have to go see Coach about this Saturday's Game," He replied, nervously checking his watch.

"Yeah, I guess. See you at Lunch," I sighed. He gave me a quick peck before fighting his way through the steady stream of students in the corridor. I turned to close my locker to find myself face to face with my older brother, Emmett.

"A little birdie told me that someone has been a bit mean to a certain someone's little sister who just happens to verse a certain someone else's little sister in basketball," he taunted. I nearly fainted. "Who told you that?" I hissed.

"Oh, just a certain someone's ex, Jessica Stanley," he replied

"Wait, how did you know Jessica used to date Edward?" I asked, genuinely curios.

"You'd be surprised what gossip is circulating in the boy's changing room," he smirked. That was it, I had had enough. I turned around and surrounded myself by people and made my way to class, by myself for the first time since I had started dating Edward.

**Ok, so I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review of what you think **


End file.
